Workout: Muscle Fantasies 3
Workout: Muscle Fantasies 3 is an American film co-produced by Can-Am Productions and Matt Thomas Productions on April 23, 1999http://ropemall.com/workout-dvd.html, created and directed by Matthew Moore, produced by Ron Sexton, and was released in the same year. The film stars Anthony Capriati, Billy Herrington, Danny Lee, and Duncan Mills. Segments of this film were the sources that began the Gachimuchi fandom. Synopsis 'Workout: Muscle Fantasies 3' Duncan Mills was a gym attendant greeting the three bodybuilders, and has a nap, creating several workout fantasies with Anthony, Billy, and Danny, until being waken up by a phone call. The workout fantasies include Duncan Mills fantasizing about Danny Lee working out without any clothes on, touching Danny, and Billy Herrington doing pull ups in the nude. While Duncan fantasizes this in his dreams, Anthony, Billy, and Danny are working out in their regular clothes. Bench pressing scene Billy Herrington and Danny Lee decide to barbell bench press to workout their muscles. Billy goes first. After 10 bench presses, Billy pushes himself for the 11th bench press with Danny telling him to go all the way. Now, it's Danny's turn. After 9 bench presses, Danny pushes himself for the 10th bench press with Billy telling him to push the weight up to his limit. Duncan grins and daydreams about Billy and Danny bench pressing with only their underwear on. After that, Billy and Danny are seen again with their clothes on, bench pressing with more weight added. After Danny is finished working out, Billy sees that Danny is a strong man and questions if Danny likes any challenges. Billy requests if Danny would like to wrestle with him. Danny tells Billy that he wrestled in college. Billy, in return, tells Danny that he wrestled in the Marine Corps. Danny accepts Billy's request and they both move on into the gym room. 'Billy Herrington vs. Danny Lee' Billy Herrington introduces Danny Lee to the gym room, with Billy telling Danny to go first. Danny is surprised when Billy rips off his shirt with Billy demanding that the bodybuilders wrestle without any shirts on. Billy loves fighting Canadian boys, with Danny being no exception. The wrestling match begins. Billy and Danny acknowledge each other's skills, challenges, and wrestling styles in the first round. Billy and Danny begin to take off each other's pants after Billy gets defeated in the second round. Danny's pants get taken off in the third round to "even the score". In the middle of the fourth round, Duncan is seen taking a peak into the wrestling room. In the eleventh round, Billy tears apart Danny's jockstrap, leaving him in the nude, but not without Danny attempting to take off Billy's underwear. In the twelfth round, Danny takes off Billy's underwear, leaving both of the wrestlers in the nude. Billy later defeats Danny in the final round, standing and posing on the subdued wrestler's back. This match lasted for 17 rounds if one were to count every time Billy and Danny recovers from their defeat and stand back up. Billy and Danny proceed to then masturbate with each other. Anthony lifting weights Anthony Capriati, after Billy defeats Danny, is shown with his impressive body lifting weights and his fine-tuned muscles. Anthony flexes his muscle while in his black jockstrap and lifts some dumbbells while standing. He later takes off his black jockstrap to continue lifting dumbbells. Anthony later brings a bench to lie his back on to, again, continue lifting dumbbells. The dumbbells are 20 lbs each. Post-Wrestling workout Duncan Mills daydreams about Billy and Danny working out in a different room while only in their underwear and jockstrap, respectively. The two bodybuilders take off their respective clothing to continue working out with machines and barbell lifting. After working out, Billy and Danny go to sleep near the machines. Ending the softcore pornographic film. 'Workout: The Director's Cut' 'Billy Herrington vs. Duncan Mills' While Duncan was peaking into the gym room, Billy comes out of a different room and questions what Duncan was doing. Duncan, trying to defend himself and to get out of this situation, tries to lie about going back to work. Billy sees right through this and drags Duncan into the gym room as he believes that Duncan wanted a wrestling match and "hit the mat". Billy sees that Duncan is terrible at pushing and engaging him. In response to this, Billy keeps telling Duncan to get up to him multiple times throughout the match. Duncan rips Billy's pants, which makes Billy angry. Billy and Duncan proceed to further rip each other's pants later on. In spite of all of Duncan's efforts, including his Crabman Scissors, Billy defeats Duncan as the victorious wrestler after taking advantage of Duncan being hesitant on engaging Billy. In the final scene of the film, Duncan performs fellatio on Billy. Next, Billy puts on a condom before going in Duncan, anally. Duncan ejaculates onto the wrestling mat. Billy ejaculates on Duncan's chest and rubs his penis on his chest as well. Ending the hardcore pornographic film. 'Can-Am Productions Synopsis (Edited)' It's another bodybuilder feast-for-the-eyes in Volume 3 of the best-selling Muscle Fantasies Series - WORKOUT. Not only have we brought back the sensational BILLY (MARCUS) HERRINGTON, but we managed to lure the incredibly hunky ANTHONY CAPRIATI out of his east coast retirement for a rare video appearance! If this is the first time you've seen Anthony, get ready to sweat! His combination of swarthy looks and bulging muscles is sure to get a bulge out of you, too. In WORKOUT, Duncan Mills is a bored private gym attendant who keeps fantasizing about the hunks he checks into the gym. First, there's bodybuilder Danny Lee. Duncan imagines himself worshiping Danny's muscles as he does cable pulls. Then he's spying on Danny and bench press partner, Billy Herrington who decide to settle who's strongest with a wrestling match. Those of you who saw WRESTLERS, asked us to pit Billy against another bodybuilder, and your wish has come true! Ripping each other's clothes off, there's three no-holds-barred matches, until Billy is triumphant. Both Danny and Billy finish their match with a tension relieving jerk-off. Back in the gym, it`s time for Anthony to do what he was made to do - work out naked. The camera loves every inch of Anthony's pumped muscles as he does a dumbbell workout just for you. That dampness you feel won`t be from just the sweat! And finally, Billy catches Duncan spying on the hunks and drags him into the wrestling room to teach him a lesson. It's another clothes-ripping free-for-all until they get down to bare-ass business. And although Duncan gives it a good shot, he's no match for Billy's awesome strength, and submits to Billy`s powerful cock in a victory fuck. That`s right, not only does WORKOUT give you Anthony Capriati back on video, but also Billy Herrington in a good long submission fuck! Memes See also: Memes, Soramimi, Fairy Philosophy * The numerous grunting and yelling sounds found in the fight between Billy Herrington and Danny Lee; as well as Billy Herrington and Duncan Mills. * "You got it all the way, all the way, all the way, all the way, all the way." - Danny Lee * Billy Herrington sitting straight up after bench pressing. * Danny Lee sitting straight up and turning his head to his left in excitement. * "Ladies first." - Billy Herrington * "I'm gonna rip it up now! If you make it good!" - Danny Lee * "I'll break it!" - Billy Herrington * "How's that for power, huh?" - Billy Herrington * "Oh my shoulder!" - Billy Herrington * "Give uuuuup!" - Danny Lee * "AAAAAHHHHH!" - Billy Herrington * "Ah! What are you doing?" - Billy Herrington * "That's not right, man." - Billy Herrington * "I wasn't ready." - Billy Herrington * "So how are you feeling?" - Danny Lee * "I'm ready for more, bro!" - Billy Herrington * "Now we even score." - Billy Herrington * "Huh? How do you like that, huh?" - Billy Herrington * "Huh? Like embarrassing me, huh?!" - Billy Herrington * "That's what I'm saying." - Billy Herrington * "I'm finished with you, get up." - Billy Herrington * "AAAAAAGH!" - Billy Herrington * "Oh you like that, huh?" - Billy Herrington * "You like to grab balls, huh?" - Billy Herrington * "How's that?" - Billy Herrington * "AAAAAH!" - Danny Lee * "You got me mad now." - Billy Herrington * "Two can play it!" - Danny Lee * Anthony Capriati flexing his right arm. * Danny Lee's serious expression while lifting a weight in the nude. * "Ah! You ripped my fucking pants!" - Billy Herrington * "How do you like that? How do you like that, huh?" - Duncan Mills * "HOGH!" - Billy Herrington ** Used in conjunction with the fire alarm scene with Billy waking up to humorous effect in the film Playing with Fire 2: Burn with Passion. * The appearance of Billy Herrington and Danny Lee in their underwear. Trivia * The copy that was uploaded to Nico Nico Douga (now Niconico) on September 30, 2007 became the start of Gachimuchi. It was originally known as "本格的 ガチムチパンツレスリング" (Pantsuresuringu Honkakuteki Gachimuchi, "Authentic Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling"). ** The original starting video of Gachimuchi was uploaded to Nico Nico Douga on August 10, 2007 before getting deleted. * The copy introducing Anthony to Gachimuchi was uploaded to Nico Nico Douga on October 11, 2007. It was originally known as "本格的 ガチムチトレーニング" (Honkakuteki Gachimuchi Toreningu, "Authentic Gachimuchi Pants Training"). * The copy introducing Duncan to Gachimuchi was uploaded to Nico Nico Douga on October 21, 2007. It was originally known as "本格的ガチムチパンツレスリング（２試合目）" (Honkakuteki Gachimuchi Pantsuresuringu (2 shiai ne), "Authentic Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling (2nd Match)"). * Workout: Muscle Fantasies 3 is the film with softcore pornography that features Anthony Capriati, Duncan Mills, Danny Lee, and Billy Herrington. In the film, it ends when Billy and Danny are finished working out in the nude. * Workout: The Director's Cut is the film with hardcore pornography that features Anthony Capriati, Duncan Mills, Danny Lee, and Billy Herrington. In the film, there is a bonus fight after the fight with Danny Lee, where Billy encounters Duncan spying on the wrestling mat room that Danny was defeated in. Billy takes him into the room, where they wrestle. The film ends when after Billy ejaculates onto the back of the submissive and defeated Duncan. This version of the film adds approximately 33 minutes into the original softcore version of the film. * This is the only Can-Am Productions film that Anthony Capriati was in. * Danny Lee's fan nickname, Kazuya, comes from Billy's soramimi, 'Kazuya!' from him saying "How's that!". * Duncan Mills' fan nickname, Kamata, comes from Billy's soramimi. * The iconic grunting noise with Billy and Danny is heard 17 times throughout the fight. See also * Worship: Muscle Fantasies 1, the first entry in the Muscle Fantasies trilogy featuring Billy Marcus and Anthony Stone. * Wrestlers: Muscle Fantasies 2, the second entry in the Muscle Fantasies trilogy featuring Billy Marcus and introducing wrestling in the trilogy. * Playing with Fire 2: Burn with Passion, another film that provides a good example of Billy's skilled acting. * Tales from the Foxhole, a film notable for its dream sequence; featuring Billy. * Knaked Knights, a film featuring Anthony as one of its Knaked Knights. * Lords of the Lockerroom, a possibly more popular workout film featuring Billy, Nick Steel, Van Darkholme, and Mark Wolff. * House of Detention, a film featuring Van Darkholme with his slaves; includes Duncan Mills. * Dark Pursuit, a solo muscle worship film featuring Billy Herrington. * Summer Trophies, a film featuring Billy Herrington running along the coastline of a beach. * Conquered, a film featuring Billy Herrington serving his king in a Roman setting. * Ryker's Web, a film featuring Billy Herrington in a non-sexual role in a hardcore pornographic film. References Category:Sources